


Двоичный код

by Пугач на чердаке (Pugach_na_cherdake)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugach_na_cherdake/pseuds/%D0%9F%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%87%20%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B5
Summary: Я не прошу меня понять, просто отпусти. Мне и так чертовски сложно уходить.
Relationships: Vanellope von Schweetz & Shank
Kudos: 5





	Двоичный код

Раньше Шэнк не представляла, что ожидание может быть мучительным. Все игровые персонажи, друзья, прописанные в сюжете, тоже могли уйти на пару часов в сеть — посмотреть тупые ролики на Youtube, полазить по игровым рейтингам, пообщаться с коллегами из других он-лайн гонок, а потом — вернуться. Шэнк точно знала, что вскоре после отдыха они зайдут через главный порт и всё помчит по-новой: бешеные гонки, прыжки через груды металлолома, поиски геймеров — в общем, рутина. Все эти команды программисты прописали в игровом коде — цифровой ДНК. Какой-нибудь доморощенный поэт сказал бы, что для NPC [1] это «естественно, как дышать», но Шэнк никогда не увлекалась поэзией.   
За камрадов волноваться не стоило — они ребята дотошно разработанные, в их породистом коде не было места глупым и алогичным поступкам.  
Ванилопа была другой. Порывистой, ветреной, и совершенно непредсказуемой, словно разработчик, создавая её, был безбожно пьян. Раньше Шэнк придерживалась этой версии, до того, как малышка рассказала о своём старом прозвище. В «Сладком Форсаже» её дразнили глюком, в «Убойных Гонках» в шутку называли багом [2], и только одна Шэнк понимала, что её странности — не баг, а фича [3]. Необъяснимая, даже несколько пугающая.  
Компьютерные персонажи не умели взрослеть. Даже в известной линейке «Sims» для игрока просто меняли отдельно смоделированных героев: ребёнок, подросток, взрослый, старик. Но Ванилопа росла. Шэнк наблюдала, как из наглой вздорной девчонки она превратилась в красивую меланхоличную девушку. Сейчас Ванилопа была с ней одного роста и Шэнк перестала присаживаться на корточки, чтобы принцесса не чувствовала себя ущемлённой.   
Ванилопа изменилась — у неё обострились черты лица, стерлась детская задорная ухмылка, под одеждой появились приятные глазу округлости. «Ерунда, — сказал Ральф, — Вон, во многих RPG игрок вообще создаёт внешность героя с нуля, а потом меняет по ходу дела — то ему волосы длинные, то короткие, то уши эти острые дурацкие...» Ральф ещё долго бубнил, но уже тогда Шэнк поняла — он просто не хочет признавать очевидного. Характерный для него способ решения вопросов — сделать вид, что их не существует.  
Но проблема касалась не только внешности, нет. Кому какое дело? Менять «внешку» — действительно прерогатива игроков, как верно подметил Ральф. Беда крылась в другом — Ванилопа обучалась. Не сёрфила в интернете в поисках развлечений, нет, это её не интересовало.   
После запуска WiFi роутера в распоряжении Ванилопы оказались терабайты информации — медицина, генетика, физика, химия, все мыслимые и немыслимые области науки. Любой другой он-лайн персонаж просто не обращал внимания на ежедневные потоки данных… Но только не Ванилопа.  
Шэнк кричала от ярости, когда узнала, что эта мелкая выскочка завела Твиттер и зарегистрировалась на Фейсбуке. Вступала в дискуссии, отстаивала свои бредовые теории, спорила с людьми и опять — училась, училась и училась. Её маленькая девочка, её талантливая гонщица влезла по уши в человеческий мир и не хотела возвращаться. Шэнк уверилась, что во всём виновата проклятая ошибка в программном коде. Ошибка, которая заставляла Ванилопу двигаться дальше, открывать новые горизонты, отдаляться от обычных NPC.   
Это было ненормально. Шэнк не понимала, как эта девчонка раз за разом отказывается от привычной программной среды и лезет, очертя голову, не пойми куда. Гонщица пыталась закрыть глаза на эти странности, но реальность опять бросала в лицо очевидный факт — Ванилопе было душно. Она задыхалась в ограниченном мире «Убойных Гонок» и была готова уйти, как когда-то ушла из «Сладкого Форсажа».  
Время. Относительное понятие в играх и невероятно осязаемое сейчас.  
Шэнк уткнулась лбом в руль и тихо вздохнула. Она подождёт ещё десять минут. Десять минут бессрочного караула в гвардии её высочества Ванилопы фон Кекс.  
Дверь машины распахнулась. Ванилопа бесшумно скользнула на переднее сиденье.  
— Ты сегодня долго.  
Принцесса не ответила. Её взгляд стал отрешенным, словно она мысленно разбирала на алгоритмы многоуровневую задачу и старалась найти решение. Шэнк даже догадывалась какое.  
Не сейчас. Пожалуйста, умоляю, погоди ещё немного...  
— Держись, малышка!  
Гонщица вдавила в пол педаль газа и рванула по разбитой дороге. Резкий поворот — проход в заносе, круче, чем в «Токийском дрифте»! Невероятная скорость, безумный прыжок с моста, приземление, затем рывок ручника — машину развернуло на сто восемьдесят градусов. Шэнк опустила ручник и выдала свой коронный номер — проход трассы задом наперёд. Раньше Ванилопа визжала бы от восторга и кричала: «Давай! Быстрее! Что ты ползешь как черепаха?!»  
Но сейчас она молчала. Молчала и когда машина рванула сквозь пламя и проехала по стене, почти под прямым углом. Шэнк резко затормозила и с надеждой глянула на принцессу.  
— Прости. Я задумалась.  
Шэнк догадывалась, о чём.  
Не сейчас. Пожалуйста, ещё немного...  
Гонщица дёрнула маленький рычажок, и спинка водительского кресла опустилась.  
— Малышка, иди ко мне.  
Такую Ванилопу больше никто не видел — раскрасневшаяся, с припухлыми от поцелуев губами, громко стонущая от наслаждения. Шэнк ерзала по сиденью, её руки оглаживали подтянутую девичью грудь. Коленкой она нежно надавливала на промежность, заставляя Ванилопу изгибаться и подаваться навстречу.  
Пальцы в горячей влаге — вскрик наслаждения. Ванилопа смяла юбку и всхлипнув, начала двигать бёдрами. От запаха секса сносило предохранители, плавились шины на спидвее вечного кайфа. Шэнк чуть согнула пальцами, резко ворвалась в податливое тело и уткнулась носом в волосы. Протяжный стон — её малышка свела коленки, словно стараясь отгородиться от оргазма.  
Карамель. Её волосы до сих пор пахли жженной карамелью и совсем немного — патокой.  
Ванилопа слезла с коленей и вернулась на пассажирское сиденье. Она распахнула глаза и набрала полную грудь воздуха, чтобы, наконец сказать…  
— Знаешь, если бы у игры рейтинг был ниже 18+, мы бы не смогли таким заниматься.  
Шэнк понимала, что несёт бред. Она была готова на большее, лишь бы оттянуть фатальный миг.  
— Ты знаешь, что в Лондоне вчера был теракт?   
Ответ ей не нужен, Ванилопа просто рассуждала вслух.  
— Террористы подожгли офисное здание. Утром они заблокировали электронные замки. Там всё по пропускам.  
Шэнк не понравилось, к чему она ведёт. Она ничего не понимала, её системный код просто не позволял осознать, почему Ванилопу вообще беспокоят человеческие беды.  
— Я могла бы помочь. Я могла бы открыть замки, могла бы войти в систему, взломать охранную сеть. Может, мне удалось бы спасти...  
— Да при чем здесь ты?! Есть много полезных программ: медицинской диагностики, системы жизнеобеспечения, антивирусы, в конце концов! Да мало ли чего написали разработчики и сделали железячники?! Ты — девочка из детской игрушки про карамельные машинки!   
— Шэнк, я понимаю, ты злишься...   
О, нет, она не злилась. Она была в ярости — эту эмоцию ей прописали, специально для «Убойных гонок», игры, переполненной сценами насилия и секса.  
— Послушай. Я недавно спасла человека.   
О, это что-то новенькое.   
— Девочка потерялась. Маленькая девочка. У неё в телефоне лагнула функция геолокации, её пытались отследить по мобильному, но не могли засечь сигнал. Я помогла, всё настроила. Её нашли, Шэнк. Живую и почти невредимую.   
— Не понимаю, — Шэнк глухо зарычала. — Зачем? Зачем, Ванилопа? Ты живешь в виртуальном мире…  
— Который создали люди. Не подумай, я не возвожу пьедесталы мнимым богам, нет. Люди жестоки, беспринципны, глупы и алчны. Но мы их создания. Среди людей были те, кто пожертвовал семьей ради разработки двухсот игровых часов в третьем «Ведьмаке». Были те, кто прописал десятки квестов в «Dragon Age», те, кто рисовал анимацию для «The Last of Us». Люди способны творить. Я восхищаюсь их талантами, их безграничными возможностями создавать миры и населять такими, как мы. Только это маленькая часть картины, понимаешь? То, что для нас — вся жизнь, для них — лишь капля в море. Притом, наша жизнь длится вечно, а их — быстро прерывается. Болезни, аварии, убийства, да старость, в конце концов! Нам это неизвестно.   
— И что теперь? Собралась заделаться виртуальным Господом Богом? Спасти всех на свете?  
— Нет. Я просто хочу помочь. Сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не видеть в интернете плавающие баннеры с мольбой пожертвовать денег на операцию. Я боюсь человеческих смертей.  
— Бред! Ты не можешь этого бояться!  
— Могу. Потому, что не понимаю смерти, не могу её принять, мне не хватает исходных данных.   
Шэнк чувствовала, что проваливается в водоворот безумия. Прямо как Алиса из «Madness Returns» окунается в шизофренический кошмар, откуда нет выхода. Она не могла подобрать ни единого аргумента — это был спор художника со слепцом. Дискуссия развитой нейросети с тупым двоичным кодом. Ей не дотянуться до Ванилопы. Даже если она заберется на самый высокий небоскреб в городе и станет на цыпочки — её уже не достать. Маленькая девочка-карамелька, отчаянная гонщица — они пропали, разорванные в клочья системой самообучения.   
— Шэнк, не молчи. Помнишь, ты говорила, что друзья не обязаны разделять твои мечты? Что любые испытания только укрепляют настоящую дружбу?   
— Дружбу? — Шэнк горько усмехнулась. — Вот как это называлось.  
— Нет. По-другому. Именно поэтому я пришла к тебе, а не к Ральфу. Я не прошу меня понять, просто отпусти. Мне и так чертовски сложно уходить.  
Отпустить? Разве можно удержать воду, бегущую сквозь пальцы? Поймать ураганный ветер, рвущий деревья с корнем? Пофиксить багнутую программу, пытающуюся понять человеческую суть?  
Шэнк обняла Ванилопу и поцеловала, оставив на губах терпкий привкус сигарет.   
— Иди.  
— Спасибо.  
Вот и всё прощание. Шэнк отдала бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы добраться до своего разработчика, который прописал ей такой ограниченный функционал. Она бы схватила его за грудки, бросила на дорогу и пинала сапогами, прислушиваясь к хрусту костей. Калечила, вырывая из груди хриплые крики. Била до алой пелены перед глазами.   
Что в её коде? Набор сложных математических решений, заточенных под одну цель — помешать геймерам успешно завершить квест. Для этого не нужен эмоциональный диапазон, достаточно высоких статов ловкости и силы. Почему же тогда внутри загнанный зверь бросается на прутья-кости грудной клетки? Его ли вой дерет глотку? Его ли отчаяние сминает внутренности? Виноват ли зверь в слезах, жгущих глаза больнее серной кислоты?   
Двоичный, мать его, код! Нолики и единички.  
Прощай, Ванилопа.

_Март 2019/Февраль 2020_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] NPC (от англ. Non-Player Character — «персонаж, управляемый не игроком») — персонаж в играх, который не находится под контролем игрока.  
> [2] В программировании баг — жаргонное слово, обычно обозначающее ошибку в программе.  
> [3] Фича — в жаргоне программистов, геймеров и других пользователей компьютеров, какая-нибудь недокументированная дополнительная возможность, фишка.  
> В Интернете известна фраза «это не баг, это фича» (иногда «багофича»). Таким образом, любой задокументированный баг, не влияющий на работоспособность программы (да и влияющий нередко тоже), переходит в категорию ее функциональностей (особенностей). В частности, «багофича» является неотъемлемым атрибутом процесса биологической эволюции живых существ.  
> *Вся информация взята с Википедии и немножко — с Лурка.


End file.
